callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Der Riese/Radio Messages
These radio messages in Der Riese seem to be recordings of experiments that were performed at Der Riese. Five people can be heard within these messages; Doctor Maxis, Edward, Samantha, and two unknown men; although another person named Sophia is mentioned in one of the messages. For a video of the radio messages, see external link. Messages 2-4 will broadcast in order no matter where the player activates them because of the story they tell, but the others are radio specific. (The player can hear message 2 from the location of message 3, but he/she can't hear message 7 from the location of message 6.) The correct order is Message 8, 2, 6, 3, 1, 5, 4, and 7. Message 1 The Message 1 radio can be found in the spawning room, beside a barrel on the right hand side of the descending stairs. It is a smaller hand-held radio, and Dr. Maxis can be heard, along with a zombie. Script: Static. Dr. Maxis: Stand up. Zombie Groans. Dr. Maxis: Stand up! Zombie Groans. Dr. Maxis: Good. Look at me. (Snaps Fingers) Over Here! Good. Now walk forward . Zombie Groans and shuffling footsteps are heard. Dr. Maxis: Excellent. Further. Keep coming. Zombie groans, footsteps stop. Dr. Maxis: It's all right. Stay there. Zombie groans, footsteps resume, only faster. Dr. Maxis: Calm down. I order you... Zombie attacks. Dr. Maxis: Kill it! Gunfire. Zombie dies. Dr. Maxis: Bring me another. Static. Message 2 The Message 2 radio can be found on a shelf at the stairs in the teleporter room behind the initial mystery box spawn point. It is a larger black radio that when activated plays the following: Dr. Maxis: Initiating test number 3, subject is within the test chamber, activate power. Power is activated. Edward: Oh, oh my God! Dr. Maxis: Get a hold of yourself and clean that up! Test number 3 unsuccessful, test subject has been reduced to the same state as previous subjects, clean up the test chamber and re-calibrate the system! Let's do it again. Edward: Yes, Doctor. Static. Message 3 The Message 3 radio can be on a tilted-over filing cabinet in the room above the main cremation oven. It is a larger black radio. When the radio is activated, it plays the following: Loud static. Dog barks. Dr. Maxis: Edward, tie the damn thing down. We can't have it running around during the test. '' ''Dog whimpers. Edward: It's tied down now, Doctor Maxis. Dr. Maxis: Initiating test number 5. Subject is within the test chamber. Activate power. Power is activated. Edward: Searching for vitals. No readings Doctor. And, the subject... has disappeared. Doctor Maxis, we've done it! '' Dr. Maxis: ''Don't be foolish! Test number five is unsuccessful. Subject has vanished, yes, but has not reappeared at the mainframe. Recalibrate the damn system no-! Static. The final word in this message is presumed to be now but static cuts the w'' off. Message 4 The message 4 radio can be found in an empty furnace under Teleporter Z-A. It is on the right side ground floor when looking at the teleporter from the doorway. '''Script:' Static. Dr. Maxis: Initiating test number six. Subject is within test chamber. Activate power. Power is activated. Dr. Maxis: Damn it, Edward! Did you set up the device correctly? Edward: Yes Doctor. As per your specifications. '' Dr. Maxis: ''If you had done it to my specifications then it would have worked, wouldn't it? As usual your incompetence has... What? Edward: Do you hear that, Doctor? Dr. Maxis: Quiet, you fool. Test number six is a failure, but the experiment has caused some kind of electrical force to energize within the chamber. Well, open the door. Edward: Doctor, I don't think... Dr. Maxis: Open the door now! Door opens. Dog growls. Samantha: Daddy, what are you doing with Fluffy? Dr. Maxis: Damn it, Samantha. I told you never to come in here. Edward, get her out of here. Edward: Yes Doctor. Samantha screams. Samantha: What's wrong with her? Daddy, what did you do? Fluffy! Dr. Maxis: Come back here. Samantha. Stop her! Easy. Come here Samantha. Good girl honey. Gently Samantha. That's not Fluffy anymore. We must get out of here. '' ''Door closes. Dr. Maxis: What? Edward what are you doing? Open the door. Edward. Open this door now. Samantha: Dad. I'm scared. Dr. Maxis: Damn you. Stay by me, Samantha. Edward: Goodbye, Doctor Maxis. Power is activated. Edward laughs. Static. This message explains the creation of the Hellhounds and why they appear in balls of electricity. This also shows the (presumed) deaths of Maxis and Samantha and the possibility that Samantha is the girl that giggles when the teddy bear spawns, talks when a Monkey Bomb is thrown (which was another one of her toys) into the furnace, and talks when the fly trap is activated, among other events. The laugh Edward makes at the end of the message is very similar to Richtofen's, which is why it is presumed Edward and Richtofen are the same person. Message 5 This message can be found in the underground passageway off of the Teleporter Room Z-C behind the mystery box. It is a hand-held radio. Script: Static. Dr. Maxis: Sophia, this letter is to go to the Reichstag High Command immediately. Gentlemen, it is with the utmost urgency that I draw your attention to the lack of funding being injected into The Giant project. While I believe we are close to realizing the ultimate plan, we still have several years of development before it is ready. It would be folly to cut our expenditure so early in our development. As you know, early tests on the DG-2 have easily outperformed expectations and we fully anticipate mass producing the Wunderwaffe within the next few years. Work on the matter transferer has however come to a standstill. We simply do not have enough Element 115 to continue the experiments. The test subjects have survived teleportation but are currently unresponsive to commands and cannot be controlled. If we are to overcome this obstacle we need to increase the frequency and size of the experiment. To this end, I suggest we not only find not only a regular supply of 115, but that we also find a larger conduit to channel the energy. Our operatives in America have informed us that the US have a large supply of the element at the Nevada base, so time is of the essence if we are to stay ahead of them. This cannot be done if you cut the budget, nor can it be done if you insist on pressuring us into action before we are ready. I am of course available for discussion of the matter but in the meantime, I will continue with the work here and try to win this damned war. Signed etc. etc. Doctor Maxis. '' ''Static. This message shows that the Zombies originated from the teleportation tests. While it is possible that zombies were the initial test subjects, a zombie being "unresponsive to commands and uncontrollable" would be of no surprise, while, say, a soldier developing those attributes would be quite notable. The message also makes mention of Area 51, although not directly, stating that they have a large amount of Element 115. This links to the co-ordinates of the base during the message of Shi No Numa. Also in the Shi No Numa message is a reference to a Doctor Max, who may be Doctor Maxis. Shi No Numa is most probably where Maxis gained his supply of 115. Message 6 This message can be found across from the Trenchgun spawn (outside teleporter Z-A), above a door located to the right of the Mystery Box. It is a hand-held radio. When located it plays the following: Static. Dr. Maxis: Now, you must be very diligent with her Samantha. Owning a dog is a great responsibility. Samantha: Yes, father. Oh, I love her. Dr. Maxis: You must feed her every day, and walk her, and be very careful when you play with her. You know she's going to have puppies. Samantha: Really? Can I keep the puppies too father? '' Dr. Maxis: ''We'll see Samantha. One step at a time. Static. This message explains the origins of Fluffy, and that the other Hellhounds are Fluffy's children. Message 7 This message can be found near the bridge, as the player enters, go to the room Z-B, look at the left tank, the one with feet, and look down to the ladder, crouch, and press X, square, or F. When the radio is activated, it plays the following: Static. Man 1: But I'm all out of hope (cocks weapon), Auf Wiedersehen (goodbye in German), my friend. Turns on teleporter, an alarm starts to blare. A repeating message on the P.A. system: Warning, the shield is now active, destroy the designated materials and report to the barracks, this is not a drill." '' Man 1: ''Dammit! - I can't find my pills...they are coming, I must do what I must do, (to himself) God forgive us all! '' ''Chair scraping, choking noises can be heard, people can be heard all talking at once, some screaming, a zombie howl pierces the screaming. Gunshots are heard. '' ''Static. *The pills referred to by the man are cyanide pills handed out to all of the scientists at Der Riese. *Because he talks about his pills, it can be assumed that this man is a scientist. He is probably either the man found dead in the canister where the radio is found or he is the man seen hanging in a building visible from the nearby balcony. *The man does not seem to have a German accent. His voice actually seems similar to the one who tried to contact Peter in the Shi No Numa radio messages *Once the man says, "God forgive us all...," sounds of a chair moving can be heard. He then steps on the chair, kicks the chair away, and choking noises can be heard. He obviously just commited suicide by hanging himself, due to the fact that he couldn't find his cyanide pills. So he IS probably the man seen hanging in the nearby building. Message 8 This message is found in the game files, but the location of the radio in the map itself has not been found (although the message has been found in a hidden field manual page). It plays the following Static. Maxis: Gentlemen, allow me to take this opportunity to welcome you group nine three five. This is a prestigious moment in the history of our race. You represent the future of technological advancement. You are the pioneers of human. In your hands lies the destiny of mankind. In our hands is a great power and with that power comes a price. You have volunteered to be part of this great experiment and with that decision comes the responsibility of absolute secrecy. No one is to know what you do, where you work, what our research has discovered, or what our purpose will be. You will have no further contact with your governments or your families. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to Group 935 is absolute. In your lockers you will find your field ops manual which will direct you should our manifest get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands and therefore the field ops manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now. A new dawn is beginning for mankind. Static. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Der Riese